1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firefighter's safety device for use in burning buildings. In particular, the invention relates to a device that props a door open and indicates via light and sound the exit to a room during a fire.
2. The Prior Art
When fighting fires, it is often difficult to find one's way out of a room if the fire has generated a large amount of smoke. This is very dangerous to firefighters, who must exit burning buildings as quickly as possible when conditions become too dangerous to remain inside. In addition, doors through which the firefighters have entered a building may close, thus further obscuring the exit.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for indicating the exit route during a fire. One device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,613 to Hermann. This device comprises a means for attaching a cord to a doorway. The firefighter walks with the cord throughout the building. To exit, the firefighter follows the cord back to the doorway. There is also a light source on the device and a pager to alert other firefighters of danger. While this might be useful in some situations, it would be desirable to provide a way that indicates the exit to several firefighters at once, and which does not require the use of a cumbersome cord.